1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for extending a virtual address space of a process executed in an operating system, and more particularly, to a technology of extending a linear virtual address space of a process to a multi-virtual address space including a plurality of linear virtual address spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current development in a hardware process technology, a memory capacity is increasing and accordingly, an in-memory computing method of maximizing the use of an increased memory is being utilized.
However, a sudden increase in the memory capacity may require a further extended address space compared to a linear virtual address space supportable at a process. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of extending a single linear virtual address space assigned to a process.